


Catnapped

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: With a hiss, Tony scampered underneath the couch. As a human, being kidnapped was awful enough. As it turns out, being kidnapped while stuck in his cat form with no way to transform back, was much worse. His ears twitched and flattened against his head as he scooted as far away from the skeezy man trying to put a cat sized tuxedo on him.It was just his luck that this villain of the week had a weakness for cats.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 257
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Catnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> As part of the Winteriron Stockings 2020, for the prompt 'animal shifters'. Enjoy!

With a hiss, Tony scampered underneath the couch. As a human, being kidnapped was awful enough. As it turns out, being kidnapped while stuck in his cat form with no way to transform back, was much worse. His ears twitched and flattened against his head as he scooted as far away from the skeezy man trying to put on a cat sized tuxedo on him.

It was just his luck that this villain of the week had a weakness for cats.

“You’re a shy one aren’t you?”

A toy mouse was dangled by the opening of the couch. “Come on kitty, I’ve got so many good treats for you.”

Tony pressed himself further against the back by the wall, as far back as he could. The dust made his nose twitch, made his whiskers wrinkle but he refused to move any closer.

Thankfully, the hand waving the toy retracted back. “Don’t worry, we’ve got all the time in the world for you to warm up. And oh look, it’s almost time for your dinner!”

The smell of fish wafted through the air had his tail twitching. Gods he was hungry. Footsteps padded further and further away and Tony relaxed a bit as he stopped to listen and wait. Slowly, he peeked his head out from under the couch. 

The room was empty. This was his chance to escape.

He scanned the room for a phone, anything that could connect him to the Avengers but no luck. The living room was covered in pictures of different cats of all different sizes along with a giant scratching post, but nothing useful.

He poked his head out into the dark hallway, opting to try the direction away from the tempting smell of fish in the other direction. There had to be an office somewhere if this was any proper lair. How could a villain plan their dastardly deeds without one?

At least, any villain worth their salt. 

Pah! Tony batted his paw at the hidden switch behind the large suit of armour in triumph as the secret door swung open. 

Too easy.

His tail flicked behind him as his eyes adjusted to the even darker room. He leapt onto the large oversized desk in the center of the room, sighing at the ornate red rotary phone.

Dammit he missed having opposable thumbs.

Before he could start batting at the phone, Tony flailed as he was scruffed behind his neck, hissing as he felt himself being lifted away from the desk.

No, no no!

“I thought I smelled you in here.”

Tony was spun around, ready to scratch someone’s eyes out before he recognized the metal hand that held him. He stared at his boyfriend unblinking, hoping his disgruntled look conveyed his annoyance at almost taking his eye out. 

Bucky huffed, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. Partially shifted then, but to Tony’ relief, Bucky was able to hold his more humanoid form. Although, seeing a full sized wolf break down the door would have been something.

“Sorry honey. I didn’t want to spook ya. Last time Steve scared you while you were shifted, it took us half an hour to find you. Napping in Bruce’s rose bushes of all places.”

Tony sniffed. He was feeling petty when Steve had stepped on his tail, but now he was having regrets-

Oh yes. Tony’s eyes slid shut as Bucky scratched behind his ears in just the right spot. 

Bucky chuckled, his voice fond as Tony leaned into his metal hand. “Natasha figured that you were stuck shifted when you didn’t blow the building sky high, but I think you probably could’ve found a way.”

Tony meowed in displeasure as Bucky pulled his fingers away, using it to unzip his tactical vest. “I know, I know, but once we’re out of here, I’ll give you all the scratches you want alright?”

He gently tucked Tony in his vest, zipping it up just under Tony’s chin. “There we go. You can nap now if you want.”

Tony purred as he snuggled into Bucky’s chest, his eyes drifting shut. The stress about not being able to shift back was still at the back of his mind, but with Bucky’s voice lulling him to sleep, it melted away. At least, for the time being. 

They would figure it out. Maybe after a nap in the greenhouse.


End file.
